


Tubbo x Tommy Prompts

by joemama69joemama69



Category: no :) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling, Dry Humping, Femboy Tubbo ooo, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, He can be rough tho 😳, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Riding, Size Kink, Smut, They just be in love ig, Underage Sex, caring tommy, maybe angst if i'm feeling for it, no non-con here that's a big nono
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joemama69joemama69/pseuds/joemama69joemama69
Summary: I'm just here sharing some of my ideas for tnt fanfics, don't mind me. Also, there isn't enough of theseAnyways i just drank 2 glasses of vodka
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 86





	1. woohoo i hate myself

**Author's Note:**

> If ur an anti, fuck off :D you searched for this and even hate makes me hard as shit
> 
> Anyways this isn't getting popular so no worries guys

a start of tnt prompts, i can't write stories or get me motivated to, so yeah just a bunch of random gay shit here,, also i can take some ideas if you want to request <3


	2. Apartment Buddies [SMUT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by sillycl0wn, i love u mwah

Tommy moves in with Tubbo in an apartment over in Brighton, Tubbo gets brattier everyday and teases Tommy more, until Tommy gets sick of his attitude and fucks his brains out.


	3. Maid Cafe [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> antis, fuck off <3

Tubbo gets a new job at a maid cafe, apparently he earns quite a lot of money, so it's not really embarrasing or boring anymore. Tommy comes to the cafe out of curiosity, he had never visited these types of places before. He gets completely surprised and aroused at the fact that his best friend worked there. Just when the cafe was about to close Tommy visits the little shop again, things get heated and boom now Tubbo is bent over the counter being fucked roughly by Tommy, uh oh.


	4. Oh, you thought? [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by cherrywastaken! :] i just added the dsmp au lolol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a big fan of top Tubbo but oh well, btw if any problematic writers see this, you can use any of my prompts! That's why i'm making them, there has been not enough tnt fanfics recently *cries*

Tommy invites Tubbo to his house for a sleepover, no dirty thoughts just having fun like two bestfriends do, ends up with Tommy having a boner in the middle of the night thanks to Tubbo having his thigh on his lap as they were cuddling, Tubbo wakes up and fucks Tommy, teasing about how he is a slutty bottom and not a top (also Tommy is inexperienced in sex )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think that i'm gonna make a twitter account any soon because i'm kinda scared of getting doxxed again. if average's fucking troops come and report me it's gonna be hella annoying so yeah


	5. You can count on me [FLUFF]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> antis fuck off <3
> 
> kind of hurt and confort too¿ but i suck at everything so idek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO I JUST FOUND OUT I SUCK AT WRITING LMAOO SORRY IF THESE PROMPTS ARE KINDA LAME I LOST MOTIVATION TO DO ANYTHING LOL
> 
> i feel so sad

Tubbo felt very broken thanks to the hate he was getting on twitter for no reason, getting sent death threats or people just making fun of his dyslexia, he always used to call Tommy whenever he felt bad and vented to him about these things. he took a little break fron the internet and asked Tommy if he could go to his house, of course asking both of their parents for permission, when he arrived at Tommy's house they just cuddled or watched movies together, Tommy conforting the small boy and giving him lots of love and attention <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i take requests!! :D


	6. Happy birthday! [SMUT AND FLUFF]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> antis fuck off <3
> 
> I'm such a simp for bottom tubbo holy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I requested this in a oneshot book, but the author ignored my request, so yeah i'm sharing this lol

Tubbo loves being a femboy, wearing skirts and dresses, to thigh highs and crop-tops. It was always a special thing he had for cute and feminine clothing, it's like he felt pretty and comfortable. Obviously Tommy's birthday was going to be tomorrow, so he bought some "special stuff" for the taller's birthday. He ends up waking Tommy in his lap and in an extremely short skirt with cat ears. Cute morning kisses and hugs end up in uncontrollably moaning and panting. The rest of the day is them cuddling and clinging to the other :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 3 chapters in a day? I'm really getting better at this heart eyes emoji


	7. Lap [SMUT AND FLUFF]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> antis fuck off <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i take requests if u want to comment an idea 👉👈 also i can't write correctly so sorry for my dumbass prompts.

When Tommy went to Brighton to meet Wilbur, he hanged put with Tubbo for a whole day because the brunette lived near Brighton. He ended up sleeping in Tubbo's house, they vlogged most of their time outside in the sea, and then streamed, but i add a little twist 😳  
Tommy doesn't find a second chair, so he just asks tubbo to sit on his lap instead of manning the camera, once both boys were comfy, awkwardness starting rising in the aura. Tubbo decided to tease Tommy thanks to the blonde being mean to Tubbo. He started grinding onto his lap, always saying that he was getting "comfortable", Tommy ends up getting hard from this and they end the stream, Tommy grabs Tubbo's waist and throws him onto the bed, not even saying anything. Boom boom smut ensues, but Tommy was asking for consent every 5 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's hasn't been enough t0mmy and tvbb0 fanfics recently :(


	8. You belong to me [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> antis fuck off<3 i get so horny with these hate comments, try me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dsmp au again,, i just love tubbo's smp character wkjjbm

Jealousy rises from Tommy as he sees from a distance Tubbo clinging to Ranboo, hugging him from the side as they laugh together, he also felt kinda sad but crying is for bitches. He luckily encounters Tubbo again without Ranboo in Snowchester, he shows Tubbo who he belongs to. ( also Tubbo starts riding him at some point, but he always stays as a sub ) Tommy is getting rougher and rougher but also being alert tl the brunette's reactions. They end up cuddling with eachother until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being such a dumbass with my writing i'm trying my best 😭✋


	9. not really a chapter just something random

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohoo

forgot to tell ya'll, I'm dyzlexic so sorty if my grammar id wrong :( I proof read the prompts so many times just to correct myself lmao,, also englisj isn't my first languaje so yeah.


End file.
